Gulliver's Utopia
by iScreamLikeiceCream
Summary: Lilliputians, Giants, different islands, do you think this is enough for a brave adventurer? Not at all. The next breathtaking Gulliver's journey is about to begin. In this story you'll know where is he going and why.


After his 4th journey Gulliver and everyone around him, including his family thought that it was enough for him, it was time to stop and stay. But he was so disappointed in human beings that couldn't find a place among them, even in his own house. That's why he decided to make one more probably last journey to find ideal place where there wouldn't be any cruelty, violence, wars, where everyone would be safe and sound, living in piece with the environment and themselves.

Close people, who cares for him advised to go to see the doctor, who probably could help to knock that ridiculous idea out his head. But who could even imagine that after a few minutes of their conversation they both decided to find that ideal place. In 2 days they organized everything for a voyage – a ship and a small crew. Next early morning the ship stood at ocean surface waiting when both captains stand on the board and give the command "Set sail, full speed ahead!"

They have been in Open Ocean already for several weeks. There weren't problems – the crew was friendly to each other, they didn't see other pirates and the weather was good. To the great surprise for Gulliver he really liked the doctor. It was possible to say, that they were friends and that the doctor was the only person on the earth whom Gulliver on one hundred per cent could rely on.

But one evening their luck left them. The sky started to darken, the wind started to blow with terrifying power. Gulliver has never faced with such high waves. The crew tried to do everything to safe the board, but it wasn't enough. Unexplored Great Ocean absorbed the ship. At the end everybody was in the water drowning slowly. Gulliver tried to catch the hand of his best friend, but attempts failed. He began to lose consciousness. The last thing he remember the strange shadow swimming towards him in the water. "Is it a fish? A shark? What a big fist. Well, doesn't matter anymore."

The process of opening eyes took Gulliver ages. His head was heavy, it was aching badly.

"Did I die? Then why it hurts so much?"

At last he opened his eyes and what did he see. He was lying on a big, even enormous sofa, which had a shape of a star in a room with blue walls, only one door and without windows. He was alone. The things around seemed ordinary, except one fact - he was breathing not the air, but the water.

"Am I dreaming? How is it possible? What happened? Where am I?" A million questions appeared in his aching head.

Then suddenly the door opened. A man in white coat entered. Not entered, but swam into the room. Instead of legs he had dark blue fish tail.

"How do you feel? Looking not good yet. Don't worry, the pain will go away soon. Probably you have a lot of questions now, don't you?"

Gulliver didn't know where to start, so after a moment he finally asked.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Aqualand. The only kingdom under the water."

"I was close to death. I remember the ship crash. How did I survive?"

"You know, you are a lucky man. The daughter of Neptun saved you. She was swam along, when saw many shadows falling down on the button. We have a power to make a simple man from the land breath under the water, being like we are. I think I have just answered on your next question. Now you are our guest. Don't know for how long, but you must see Neptun. No man has been here for thousand years. Now you are in a Great Palace. Follow me, buddy."

They got out of the room and swam along endless wide corridor with many doors, paints, armors with tails, shaped candleholders. "For what are candleholders under the water?", - was thinking Gulliver.

Through many doors and corridors they finally came to giant golden doors. Near them 2 menfish in armors were standing.

"Let us in. Let Neptun see whom saved his daughter."

The guards stepped aside and opened the doors. There was a great hall in blue and gold colors with many statues, guars, court mermaids and in the middle of the room sat the man, twice bigger than ordinary man with a blue fish tail, gray long beard and trident in his mighty hand.

Neptun looked at him and spoke in a sweet voice, turning to the mermaid in the left – the most beautiful girl Gulliver has even seen.

"Let's see, that is a man from above world you dragged into the palace? You are too kind-hearted, my dear." Then he turned to Gulliver and spoke in a powerful voice "I don't need your introductions. I don't interest in who you are, now you are my guest, guest of the Greatest Kingdom on the Earth, under and above it. Probably now you already know that my daughter make for you possible to breathe under the water, but I warn you that it works only for 3 days and nights. Then you will have to leave. That's why nobody above the ocean knows about us. I can see the people; I know who they are without words. I see that you are good man, man of honor, that is the reason you are still alive. Now you can go, see the world you and nobody else won't see anymore."

Neither I nor Gulliver could describe all the beauty of underwater world. Can you imagine the ideal place? That's how Gulliver saw the Neptun's kingdom. He has lost ship, crew, best friend, but found what he wanted to find so badly. Despite the buildings, nature, views, the Kingdom was full of beautiful people, and beautiful not only outside but inside too. Kindness, politeness, heartiness, generosity. None of the inhabitants of the underwater world have enemies. There was no place for wars or sins. The paradise turned out not in the heaven, but in the water.

3 days passed like 1 minute. Time to go home. Time to tearful farewell. Gulliver has reached his dream, but after reaching the dream and his home city the only thing he felt was brokenness. Family wondered, why he came back even in bigger depression than after 4th journey and didn't talk to anyone anymore. Gulliver absorbed in his thoughts. Who knows, maybe there wasn't his last voyage, maybe it was a kick which gave him inspiration to keep searching, or that was a blow, which took from him any motivation to keep living at all. The continuation guess yourselves.


End file.
